Getting out of Hell
by ScavengeFang
Summary: 'Danger lurks around every corner...but getting out of hell is a different story.' My own take of David's back story from the game series. Prologue needs more polishing but is up for viewing! Rated Teen for now. Will change to Mature later on in the story! Updates to come. Currently in the middle of Revisions.


*Author Notes: Please note that this is not a fully polished prologue just yet. This is not the final polished chapter. There are more but they need some pretty heavy editing from being rough drafts. This prologue is a bit more polished than the rest of the partial story. Originally the rough drafts were posted on FA. But for now...enjoy the non-finalized prologue until have a bit more time for this fanfiction ;w;. There's more to come!

Please no harsh critiques. I'm still learning how to write stories. ;w; but I'm up for ideas or interesting thoughts! ;3

Thank you~ ^_^*

Section 1: Getting out of Hell  
Battle Arena Toshinden FanFiction  
Prologue

It was a dark and storming afternoon near the Organization headquarters, secluded from the vast majority of Japan's population. A forest covered the open area where the headquarters nestled in the middle. The lair built like castle on the outside, but inside was what nightmares were made of. Littered with cells, blood stained floor and walls, and dim lit corridors. Deep within the headquarters lay beaten, near dead orphans, each of them chained against their will to walls by their necks and wrists. As they lay hidden in each cell they slowly decay until nothing is left of them.

However, the Organization, known for their blood thirst for the Toshin came to be known as the Soshiki. A ruthless gang you would not bare to mess with. The Soshiki were formed by the aid of one man, named Abel. Hardly much was known of him. As it would have seemed that he could care less for the likes of others. The rest of the Soshiki lay hidden behind their ruthless organization leader.

People have wondered why the Soshiki prefer to hold onto small children. Little was known about the blood rituals and sacrifices to the gods during the Toshinden battles. However, there were talks about the Soshiki holding onto animals of all kinds. As it would have seemed that the gods would use the power of animals as hosts to give to the highest of all ranking Soshiki group members. Little did they know…all Soshiki members only use one animal for power- the snake.

Each member granted the abilities and looks of each snake that had the same first letter in their species as the individual member's first initial. Meaning…Abel would receive the power of the anaconda, or Vermilion would be known as the viper.

With each blood sacrifice, the Soshiki members grew stronger. The number of animals and orphans shrunk with each ritual. Slowly…they were running out of options until one day when it all changed.

One orphan they kept hidden started to become stronger as each day went on. However, a traitor to the child brought the attention to the members of the Soshiki. Abel seemed quite pleased when he heard about who was slowly controlling the Ki flames from within. He stood amongst the only friend the child ever trusted and presented special dark energy to him. The kid felt pleased but yet guilty as he retrieved the energy from Abel. Slowly, the dark powers consumed his soul and he no longer felt the emotions that burned deep inside his heart. All he craved was blood. A small laugh escaped from within as he knelt down in front of the Soshiki leader. Abel looked to his members and looked back to the kid that knelt in front. A sacred hockey mask was presented to seal his identity from anyone who would pose as a threat. Eyes gleamed yellow as he left the hall with his soul rectified.

Once the Soshiki became aware, Abel whispered to his two servants named Vermillion and Rachael to retrieve the child they heard so much about. They seemed intrigued, and willing to see what powers this child has hid for 9 solid years of confinement. All they knew, it was the ki flames they heard only certain fighters could handle well. The servants arrived and started to unlock the child's cell. There coward a mid-teenager with long dark gradient blue black un-combed hair, with a worn out gray shirt and torn blue shorts. The kid pushed himself further in a corner before each servant stepped into the cell. His eyes widened with fear; the child knew all along he couldn't trust anyone. He knew the feeling in the pit of the stomach that his secret was out…and the Soshiki was in on it.

 _"You're coming with us boy, you've got a lot of explaining to do…"_ came a voice from deep in the shadows.

 _"You know better than to keep secrets from the Soshiki…"_ another voice came from behind…but more feminine.

The young boy didn't say a word, but coward backwards before being restrained by the group members of the Soshiki. The fear crippled his mind and made him more likely to struggle. He felt nervous before, but this was something new for him. The torment he received for years…would not compare for what's going to happen. He was not ready for tonight.

The gate opened upwards toward a room littered with candles hanging high and low. The room gave the feeling of grief and terror. In the middle of the room was an altar…where Abel presented himself from deep in the dark room. The boy was shoved to the ground, hitting with a loud thud. He stared up at Abel with fear in his eyes…unsure what a leader of the Soshiki would need him for. Abel knelt down, with a wide grin.  
 _  
"So…how long did you really think it would take us to know about your secrets…You can't hide anything from anyone. It only causes more problems for people like you in the future. Now…kindly show me you're little tricks?"_ Abel folded his arms.

 _"I…I…have…no…idea what you…are…talking about…"_ the child stared at him through his long bangs.

 _"Don't play dumb with me boy. I know about your little Ki energy…NOW! I command you to show me!"_ Abel barked.  
 _  
"God damnit…I said I don't know…what you are talking about!"_ the boy said in fear.  
Abel shook his head and cracked both of his knuckles. He signaled the two group members to restrain him more. The child gave out a loud yelp, but was rewarded with a seal around his mouth. The two group members held him still no matter how hard he pushed and shoved. He mumbled but was rewarded with silence; his face pale with fear.

 _"Do you really think you can outsmart the Soshiki, young David…I highly doubt…as someone was kind enough to give us the details about your secrets. I know you have the Ki energy circling around inside of you. The energy we need to rise up our gods…"_ Abel lifted his chin.

"Sadly, for disobeying the fact that I asked kindly…you know the penalty to disobeying direct orders. Especially those in charge…" Abel clinched his neck and squeezed.

Abel signaled the two group members to disengage as he held the child by the throat. He looked at him straight in the eyes to warn him of future punishments later on. Abel felt disgusted and ripped off David's seal as he dropped him to the ground. He gasped and tried to fill his lungs back with solid air.

 _"What a pathetic weak son of a bitch you are…no wonder you don't have any friends…"_ Abel turned away slowly.

"By the way…you'll be staying in this area for now on. Good luck trying to escape your punishments in a days' time." Abel snapped his fingers to regain the other group members' attention.

He whispered to the other members of the Soshiki to chain the boy up so he couldn't get away at all. Two members stepped from the shadows to reveal their existence to the child. One of them whispered…

 _"You've been a bad child…hahahahahha!"_ Vermillion laughed from behind.

 _"Indeed…he has no idea what's coming…"_ another member named Rachael who winked evilly carrying chains and shackles.

Grabbing him by the collar of his warn out gray shirt, they shoved him towards a wall…however he didn't seem very existent to know what was going on and ended up passing out from the sudden panic he felt all along.

Abel walked over tested out the tightness of the shackles and how close to the wall the chains were. Then knelt down and whispered in his ear-

 _"Sleeping is for the weak minded like you…I'll wait for the morning sun to creep up from the horizon to do my bidding. In the meantime…I hope your dreams are as filled with nightmares. And one day…you will help us rise up our god and the Soshiki will rule the world…and with that…I leave you cold and alone for the night."_ Abel slowly walked away as he dimmed out the candles one by one until darkness filled the room.


End file.
